Poseído
by Sthefynice
Summary: Ésta es la historia de un Harry Potter en Hogwarts, poseído por el recuerdo de un diario. O tal vez no.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Poseído**

 **Sinopsis:** Ésta es la historia de un Harry Potter en Hogwarts, poseído por el recuerdo de un diario. O tal vez no.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner.

 _Parte de este fic ha sido creado para el "_ _Reto Especial: Mi Amigo Invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

Y está especialmente dedicado para... ¡ **Lynette Vongola Di Hibari**!

Su petición (y la que más me llamó la atención), fue la siguiente: _"Un Volrry muy sádico y Dark, de esos que te dejan con la boca abierta de espanto y morbosidad. De preferencia que haya público Voyeur (me encantaria ver a un Dark Harry gemir como puta delante de sus horrorizados amigos c:)."_

Pues bien, Lynette, te comento que no soy de escribir sólo sexo sin argumento, así que escribí una especie de short-fic, en donde a lo largo de la lectura reflejará tus fantasías pedidas anteriormente. Espero que te guste ;)

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash. Intento de PWP, por lo que el ligero _OoC_ puede estar a la orden del día. Semi-AU, alterando algunas cosas y escenas para que podamos leer a un Dark Harry con tendencias voyeur... y la lista continúa.

 **Notas Finales:** Resulta algo gracioso, pero este fic originalmente iba a ser un Oneshot, que escribí desde un principio para otra persona que consideraba muy cercana a mí. Por razones de la vida, ella escogió otro camino y para no dejar esta idea guardada (y próximamente olvidada) en el baúl virtual de los recuerdos, decidí retomarla y agregarle lo que Lynette fantaseaba por leer.

 **BetaReader:** La hermosa Ludna. Gracias, nena.

En fin, ¡disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

 **I.**

 **Prefacio**

 **L** as cosas ciertamente no le estaban saliendo bien, según lo esperado. Casi todas las miradas de sus compañeros y de otras casas en Hogwarts ascendían en vez de seguir esperando lo contrario; más no se detenía a contemplar sus rostros, porque lo que sólo podía vislumbrar era odio, confusión y _temor._ Le temían, incluso, algunos le despreciaban y todo causado por un rumor sin fundamento.

Carajo, si hasta _Ron y Hermione_ tuvieron sus interrogantes en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando en el castillo, porque todo los acontecimientos estaban sucediendo a todo dar, bastante rápido, como si de una ametralladora muggle se tratase y todo fuera confuso, tal vez demasiado para su edad. Suspiró, fijando sus orbes verdes en el techo, mientras sus pies lo llevaban sin rumbo a alguna parte, en algún lugar, porque sentía que en cualquier momento podía explotar, y no sería agradable si se desquitara con las pocas personas con las que realmente podía contar ahora. Porque ningún estudiante (aparte de Malfoy), se atrevía a enfrentarle con la mirada, y compartir aunque sea pocas palabras con él, definitivamente no estaba en su lista de cosas por desear. Y mucho menos cuando la teoría de que Draco Malfoy pudiese ser el Heredero de Slytherin haya quedado tristemente descartada, Ron y él se habían asegurado personalmente de eso. Y Hermione había sido la única que terminó por pagar las consecuencias.

— ¿Tienen alguna pista nueva? —Esa simple frase se había convertido ya en el saludo oficial de su parte. Y ambos, Ron y él, negaban frecuentemente a esa interrogante. Tal vez debido a alguna clase de orgullo, o posiblemente sabían de antemano que no podían avanzar en el dilema, al menos no sin ella. Harry interiormente reconocía que sin Hermione, para ciertas cosas, estaban perdidos.

Harry James Potter cursaba ya su Segundo Año en Hogwarts, y ciertamente, no era lo que esperaba. Podía considerarle, un mago promedio normal, con notas que no eran sobresalientes por mero hecho de voluntad. Amaba el Quidditch, amaba la comida, sus amigos eran su prioridad y en resumidas cuentas, era un buen chico.

 _Pero todo eso había cambiado radicalmente desde que había encontrado ese Diario._

Había encontrado ese misterioso objeto en el baño de mujeres del tercer piso, totalmente húmedo por el agua, para ser más precisos. Era un cuaderno que a primera vista se podía describir como pequeño, negro y delgado. Harry tuvo que ojearlo detenidamente para darse cuenta que esa libreta en realidad era un diario, y que extrañamente sus páginas no se veían afectadas por el estado en el que lo había encontrado originalmente.

Encontrar un diario antiguo, _gran hazaña._ En muchas ocasiones, Harry quería simplemente devolverlo o deshacerse de él. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, algo siempre lo detenía. La primera opción no podía realizarla porque lógicamente no sabía de _quién_ era ese objeto. Y la segunda… para qué negarlo, hacía mucho que ya se había rendido al respecto.

 _T. S. Riddle._

Fue la única pista que pudo obtener de su dueño. Según Ron, ese sujeto había ganado un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Pero saber o no esa información equivalía a no saber nada, ya que volvía a quedarse a ciegas. En ninguno de los libros de Hogwarts resaltaba ese sujeto. Y preguntarle a los profesores o incluso, a Dumbledore, _definitivamente_ no era una opción.

Así que por el momento, lo dejó pasar. No podía perder tiempo en nimiedades sabiendo que la mayoría de la población estudiantil corría peligro al ser petrificados; además, tenía la tozuda meta de ganar la Copa de las Casas este año; porque jodidamente no le daría el gusto a Malfoy. No le daría el placer de que lo vieran fracasar, no le daría el gusto a _nadie_.

Y dicha decisión, cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.

Tal vez incluso para siempre.

* * *

 **II.**

 **El Primer Encuentro**

Estaba hasta las pelotas de Oliver. Vale, normalmente no pensaba ni se expresaba así de nadie, pero estaba rabioso y le importaba una reverenda mierda muchas cosas en estos momentos.

Todo el tiempo era lo mismo, se esforzaba a más no poder, daba todo de sí en los entrenamientos y en los partidos... no obstante, desde hace unos días para acá siente que sus compañeros de campo son… bueno, unos estúpidos. Llegaban tarde a los entrenamientos, no les importaba demasiado si la Quaffle pasaba o no en los arcos, la coordinación era nula, demonios ¡si hasta las bromas de los hermanos Weasleys no le estaban pareciendo graciosas! No sabía que pasaba con él, aunque una parte de sí más que extrañada de él, comenzaba a sentir que la situación no era normal.

—Oye Harry, ¿quieres jugar a una partida de ajedrez?

—No gracias, Seamus. No puedo ahora. —Le respondió al irlandés, sacándose su sudorosa ropa y entrando directo al baño del dormitorio para poder asearse. Se sentía físicamente tan cansado, que lo único que quería hacer era dormir hasta la semana siguiente.

En cuanto salió y se vistió con cierta calma. Apenas salió de los vestidores, notó que hacía demasiado frío en el exterior, y por suerte, el sweater que le regaló la Sra. Weasley era perfecto para este tipo de ocasiones. Resignado, tomó su pluma y su mochila para poder hacer sus deberes pendientes en la Sala Común. Fue suertudo al encontrar un buen sitio en la mejor mesa; no se fijó mucho sobre qué hora era, pero había muy pocos compañeros en el lugar, y además, la mayoría era de cursos avanzados y otros tantos que ni conocía. Así que ni corto ni perezoso, se sentó y sacó sus apuntes, aunque al observar los documentos desparramados sobre la superficie, se dio cuenta que los deberes de Pociones faltaban y realmente quería terminar aquellos primero, ya que al ser su materia menos preferida, quería salir de ella tan pronto como sea posible.

Sus manos comenzaron a hurgar y hurgar en su mochila, tenía pereza de mirar en qué parte estaba y quería aprovechar la ocasión para usar su sentido del tacto, así que eventualmente, tras unos segundos, lo encontró. Palpó algo que definitivamente debía ser su redacción de Pociones. Lo sacó con su mano izquierda mientras veía a lo lejos a una Ginny cabizbaja despidiéndose de los demás, evitando su contacto visual y pasando de largo hacia él.

Que novedad.

Pero cuando tuvo en su mano lo que estaba buscando, se olvidó rápidamente de ese insignificante detalle, ya que no era su temida redacción de Pociones lo que sostenía, sino la libreta. El diario de Tom Riddle.

No lo pensó demasiado en el momento en que comenzó a ojearlo, notando con sorpresa que todas sus páginas estaban en blanco. Ni siquiera pensó cuando, con decisión, tomó su pluma y empezó a escribir en él:

" _Mi nombre es Harry Potter"._

Sin embargo... ¿por qué había escrito eso? La verdad no tenía ni remota idea. Tal vez para marcar ese diario como de su actual propiedad.

Quién sabe.

No obstante, lo que más le sorprendió esa noche fue que unas palabras mágicamente aparecieron, literalmente, en el diario. Como si de alguna respuesta se tratara:

" _Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?"_

Y puede que Harry Potter no lo supiese nunca, pero sería a partir de ahí en donde su vida cambiaría...

 _...por completo._

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas Finales:** Vale, esto es una especie de prólogo que quería subir para que Lynette no pensara que me había olvidado de ella o algo xD El plazo para terminarlo es justamente este 22 de enero, el día de mi cumpleaños... Por lo que aún no estoy segura si dejarlo en Two-shot o Three-shot, pero ya me decidiré en el camino :P

 **Lynette** , espero que te haya gustado el prólogo. Ya en el próximo capi avanzaremos más ;D

A todas los amantes de esta pareja, ¡gracias por leer!


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Poseído**

 **Sinopsis:** Ésta es la historia de un Harry Potter en Hogwarts, poseído por el recuerdo de un diario. O tal vez no.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner.

 _Parte de este fic ha sido creado para el "RETO ESPECIAL: Mi Amigo Invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

Y está especialmente dedicado para... ¡ **Lynette Vongola Di Hibari**!

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Indicios de Slash. Éste cap tratará de algunas viñetas resumidas de los próximos años en las que se saltan o se omiten ciertas partes que ya conocemos.

 **BetaReader:** La hermosa Ludna. Gracias, nena.

 **Notas Finales: ** ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favs y alertas! Como me hubiese gustado desarrollar más la idea... pero por falta de tiempo se las debo :/ Igual tengo planeado escribir algo (o traducirlo) que tenga relación con el tema pero ya para más adelante. Aunque bueno, de igual manera me gustó lo que escribí y opino que merecemos más fics así en nuestra vida, lol.

Espero que disfruten el segundo cap, sobretodo tú, **Lynette** ;P

* * *

 **III. San Valentín**

Odiaba el 14 de febrero. Con todo su ser. Pese a no haber tenido pareja nunca, creía que no necesitaba ese tipo de experiencia para después predecir lo que ya sabía, a tan temprana edad: no demuestra ningún interés más allá de amistad hacia las niñas. Aunque con apenas doce años cualquier adulto le diría que aún era muy joven como para andar pensando en eso, pero la verdad estaba muy alejada de esa teoría.

Sentía un repentino anhelo por querer escapar del castillo, por querer descubrir qué es lo que habrá más allá de estas cuatro paredes de Hogwarts. Su mente viaja sin poder evitarlo al mundo muggle. Con cierta rabia, sabe que no puede evitar para siempre el trato de sus tíos, pero si tan sólo tuviese ayuda como aunque fuera, asustarlos un poco en vacaciones…

De repente, Harry dejó de caminar hasta su Sala Común, profiriendo un bramido cuando su cicatriz, (aquella tan especial que con tanto cariño le hizo sin querer el asesino de sus padres), le dolió.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —Inquirió Dean Thomas con sorpresa en el momento en que le pasó por un lado. Potter asintió rápidamente y le comentó que no era nada, porque realmente los demás no podían hacer mucho cuando se trataba de ese dolor. Era algo así como cuando un doctor te preguntaba por tu estado en general, si presentabas alguna enfermedad... la respuesta o no a su pregunta era variable. Algunas veces sabías con exactitud el motivo de tu dolencia... como otras veces simplemente te limitabas a apretar los dientes y hacer como si nada pasara, como si nada doliera.

Para Harry, hoy era una de esas tantas veces.

Algunos estudiantes que subían y bajaban los escalones, no podían evitar quedarse a mirarle.

Harry abrió su boca para decir algo, pero antes de que emitiera algún sonido, un enano, de la nada, aparece y lo empuja al suelo.

— ¡Mensaje para Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter, recibes un poema de San Valentín!

 _Oh, no._

Harry odiaba esas cosas, y para resumir simplemente: las consideraba un tanto absurdas.

Y trató de escapar. Trató de huir. Porque él no quería escuchar ningún… ¿poema? ¿En serio? Ya bastante bochorno había tenido con el montón de cartas en el Gran Comedor.

Sin importarle nada, el enano se aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer (o mejor dicho, a recitar) aquella misiva:

 _"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_ _  
y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.  
Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,  
el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso."_

Harry cerró los ojos para ver si así podía aplacar un poco las carcajadas a su alrededor.

Que humillación.

Por Merlín, que humillación.

¿Quién le habrá escrito algo tan absurdo y… humillante?

— ¡Parece que a Potter no le gustó tu poema! —Graznó despechado Draco Malfoy dirigiéndose a una asustadiza y sudorosa Ginny Weasley. Lo último que vio Harry antes de ingresar dentro del retrato de la Dama Gorda fue su cara llorosa. Sin duda había sido ella.

Y, extrañamente, Harry no tenía ningún remordimiento en el que los sentimientos de ella no fuesen correspondidos.

* * *

 _"Entonces te gustó el poema."_

Harry suspiró cansinamente, frotándose el puente de la nariz. Apenas había cruzado su habitación para cerrar las cortinas y desparramarse en su cama, junto a uno de los objetos más peculiares y custodiados que ahora estaba en sus manos:

El diario.

 _"No es algo de lo que yo quisiera hablar, Tom."_ —Escribió de mal humor Harry, con una letra toda fea y casi ininteligible por completo. Porque había que admitirlo: A Harry no se le daba muy bien escribir todo bonito cuando utiliza una pluma, no.

Y extrañamente, luego de eso, Tom no volvió a tocar el tema.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron, a medida que con la mano, absorto, acariciaba la cubierta y alguna páginas del diario. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir que emanaba de ellas una clase de... _calidez_.

—Como me gustaría conocerte, Tom... —Susurró anhelante el niño de ojos verdes.

 _"Lo harás, Potter. Ciertamente lo harás."_

* * *

 **IV. La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta.**

A Harry le costó creer muchísimo que después de todo, el famoso heredero de Slytherin había sido, al parecer... él mismo.

Él fue quién petrificó a la Señora Norris.

Él había sido quién mató a las gallinas.

Él... él había sido quién _petrificó_ a una gran mayoría de los estudiantes. Incluyendo a su querida mejor amiga, Hermione.

—No puedo creerlo... —Susurró, recordando parte de las cosas que había hecho de manera inconsciente. Pero lo peor era que no lo había hecho sólo, sino que en sus memorias, una chica de cabellera pelirroja casi siempre le había ayudado.

 _Ginny Weasley._

Quién yacía desmayada en el suelo húmedo de aquel lugar. Harry se acercó un poco a ella sin sentir mucho en absoluto.

Se asombró cuando pudo ver a Tom Riddle materializado, frente a él. Sentía a sus rodillas temblar por el asombro.

—Estás vivo. —Evidenció con sus manos, señalándolo, a medida que se acercaba hacia él.

Tom le regaló una extraña sonrisa. —Claro que estoy vivo. Te lo había dicho, aunque sea en forma de un recuerdo. Gracias a esta... zorra, al menos.

El corazón de Harry dio un absurdo revuelo. Pero joder, estaba feliz y ya comenzaba a importarle muy poco su precio.

—No la mates.

—No lo haré. _Todavía._

Harry se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una pequeña carcajada.

Al parecer alguien le había mentido con el tema de los celos...

* * *

 **V. Feliz Cumpleaños**

No sabía qué esperar de su cumpleaños. Cada año era distinto, sí, pero realmente no sabía a qué abstenerse en el suyo.

Harry comparaba de manera mental su vida e identidad en Hogwarts, y su estancia aquí en la casa de sus tíos: el contraste era enorme y gigantesco. Porque en esta casa le trataban como si fuera un esclavo y le privaban de la mayoría de sus derechos, ¡hasta de una buena habitación, para empezar!

Sin duda Tom tenía razón... él no merece nada de esto, ¡él no era ningún fenómeno y definitivamente tenía derecho a ser tratado de mejor manera!

Palpó en sus bolsillos en busca del diario, en busca de su apoyo rutinario. No sabía realmente en qué momento empezó a depender de las palabras de Tom, de sus promesas... de aquél beso que anhelaba volver a repetir hasta la locura.

Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaron al comprender una gran parte de la verdad y saber que no podía ocultarlo más.

Observó a su alrededor, encontrándose en este oscuro lugar llamado "habitación" por sus tíos, y se lanzó a la cama una vez que ellos cerraron con candado su única salida.

Se quedó mirando fijamente al diario, relamiéndose sus labios y con cierta vergüenza, dice lo siguiente:

—Creo que me estoy enamorando por completo de ti, Tom Riddle. —confesó con anhelo.

Harry estaba seguro que él podía escucharle, lo sabe. Sabía que desde que Tom se pudo materializar frente a él por primera vez en aquella Cámara, había ganado más poder.

 _"Enamorarse implica algo de amor, Harry. Y amar es una de las magias más poderosas... ¿estás seguro de tus sentimientos?"_ —Había respondido la impecable caligrafía de Tom.

 _"Dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo, entonces."_ —Escribió el niño, ahora adolescente de trece años, con cierta resolución.

 _"Hmm. De acuerdo. Feliz cumpleaños."_

No iba a permitir que el pesimismo de Tom arruinara su relación, no. Creía firmemente en que los mejores amigos podían llegar a amarse con la misma lealtad y valentía también.

 _"Éste es mi primer cumpleaños en el que estás a mi lado. Espero que sea el primero de muchos más."_ —Agregó, con cierta esperanza en sus facciones. Y enseguida su mente se transportó a diversas fantasías en donde los labios de Tom Riddle recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Harry gimió sonoramente. Y se asustó de su reacción.

 _"Mírate, soy el asesino de tus padres, y aún así deseas esto."_

Harry respondió con su letra, rápidamente: _"Tú no eres ningún asesino."_

El diario no reveló ninguna palabra en respuesta. Harry continuó: _"No, no eres ningún asesino."_

 _"Eres muy ingenuo para tu propio bien, Harry Potter."_

 _"Quiero estar contigo."_ —Zanjó, empezando a impacientarse.— _"No sé cómo haremos, pero necesito que salgas nuevamente del diario, y de manera permanente."_

Esperó, minutos en los que a él le parecieron una eternidad. _"Bueno... podríamos intentarlo. Ciertamente tienes el poder para ayudarme. Hablaré con mi yo del futuro."_

Harry no era ajeno a la identidad del futuro de Tom, pero aún le costaba asimilar muchas cosas. Quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente Harry decidió: _"Sabes... puedo llegar a quererlos a ambos, en serio. No quiero que desaparezcas."_ —Agregó, repentinamente temeroso. No conocía a Voldemort, pero temía que él fuese tan malvado de eliminar a su joven recuerdo por completo o algo parecido.

Aunque... puede que muy en el fondo Voldemort mantuviese ciertas similitudes con Riddle. Puede que tal vez no en el físico, mas si en algunos aspectos de su personalidad. Harry, al razonar esto, carcajeó sin muchas ganas, meneando la cabeza. Una parte de Harry creía que todo esto era una locura. Sin embargo, luchar contra ella a estas alturas... ya no parecía encontrarle mucho sentido.

Descubrió sin mucha sorpresa lo sencillo que era desentenderse del Mundo Mágico, de sus obligaciones y descansar escudándose en lo que representaba Tom Riddle. Tanto en su presente, como en su futuro.

Viéndolo así, eso era algo a lo que podía llegar a acostumbrarse rápidamente.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bien, con algo de argumento ya puedo comenzar con la tercera fase, el desenlace.

Dentro de poco subiré el último cap, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
